Chapter 1:The beginning!
by Gir4life714
Summary: Everything is going ok for Zim and Gir, until tragedy hits! Something bad happens to Zim, and his only hope is Gir. In other words, Zim is doomed! Read this humorous yet tragic fanfiction to find out what happens to poor Zim and even poorer Gir!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The beginning!

(Before you read: Give me a little bit of a break, this is my first fanfiction!)

Everyone knows the story of Zim and Gir, but nobody knows the truth. Nobody knows what ever happens to them, when they're not being stupid. I know the truth, and it goes like this!

Zim and Gir were on earth trying to enslave the human race.

" Let's sing the doom song together Zim." Said Gir.

But everyone knows that Zim is too busy to sing with poor Gir. Zim tells him," No, get lost you little bug, I have no time for your silly songs!"

Little Gir goes off to cry and turns up missing for a couple days. Zim never even bothered to find him, until the day that tragedy struck.

Zim was out looking for ways to enslave the human race and all of sudden something fell from the sky. Zim didn't realize it until it was too late. What could Zim do, but get hit by the falling Dib. People think that Zim could never get hurt, well they were wrong. That day, Zim felt pain, and no one knew if he would live. No one could find anyone to help Zim survive. His only hope was if someone found his beloved Gir.

( This is just the first chapter, and my first time. I promise to you that it will get better though! Keep checking for chapter 2! It will be on the site soon. So I hope to see your reviews to tell me what you think I did wrong or to see what you liked! I'll go start the 2nd chapter now! Bye for now!)


	2. The Next Step In Tragedy!

The next step in the tragedy!

(When we left off, Zim got hit by a falling Dib and his request was they find his dearest buddy, Gir. Gir couln't be found and no one knew if Zim was going to stay alive, or if he would be gone forever!)

Everyone went looking for little Gir, but he was just not to be found. Nobody knew why he even went away. All everyone knew was that Zim wanted his little buddy to be there for his last days and he wanted Gir to have a good home.  
Zim was all alone in his room, and he couldn't help but cry. He knew something was going to go wrong, maybe Gir wouldn't only be missing, maybe he would have died. Maybe Zim is going to die and nobody would be there for him. Zim burst out in tears crying the name of his dear friend Gir!

* * *

One Week Later 

Still no sign of Gir andZim was getting weaker, he was getting even more worried too. What will happen to Zim? What willhappen toGir?Zim spent the last week crying for his dearest friend, because even though he acted like he hatedGir, he loved his little robot friend,he was the closest companion an alien could ever even hope tohave!  
Gaz came in to Zim's room, only to find him broke down.Truth is, shenever like himanyways, and she couldn't care less what happenedtohim, but it was sad to see himlaying there, with no one. She wentup to Zim and gavehim a hug and said,_Everything is going to be ok, I'm sure they'll find Gir soon, then you'll get better, I know you will. I believe you will Zim. I'm sorry for acting likeI hate you, I don't like you, but that's really rude of me. I know you're going to be fine, so don't doubt it._  
With that Zim got up and tried to walk, only to find that he had very little power in his legs. He fell down andGaz helped him back up. He told her, _I always knew you didn't like me, but why are you being so nice? I mean, I've done nothing good for you and (he starts crying again)I just wanted to be liked, oh and carry outmy mission. But I could care less about my irken mission, all I care about is mylost little friend, Gir.  
_Gaz was suprised in herself when she felt the wet tears rolling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She started crying and said, _I'm sorry Zim, but I have to go, and I don't think I'll be back. But just remember, that I believe that you can make it, and I know that they'll find your friend VERY soon. Bye Zim, I hope you feel better.  
_And with that, Gaz walked out of Zim's room backhome, trying to erase the evidence of her tears! When she gothome, she walked in the door only to be greetedby that happy, but confused face of the one and only Gir!

( Ok I know, that was a little long, but it's all going to be worth it in the end!I'm going to make the Third chapter, but keep reading the chapters to figure out whathappens to Zim and little Gir. And keep reviewing please, I'd really like to know what you think of my stories! Ionly got onereview onmy last chapter!So please review!)


End file.
